1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video camera pivoting apparatus for pivoting a video camera, a pivoting video camera apparatus, and a video monitoring system with a pivoting video camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A pivoting video camera apparatus including a video camera and a universal base unit supporting the video camera of which tilting and panning is controlled is known.
Japanese patent provisional publication No. 54-145430 discloses a rotary base for television camera including a swivel base, a vertical rotating motor, and a horizontal rotating motor and a detection circuit for detecting a zoom ratio. The horizontal and vertical rotating speeds are controlled in accordance with only detected zoom ratio when an operation switch is operated.
Japanese patent application provisional publication No. 6-62285 discloses a universal head controller, wherein the panning and tilting speeds are automatically controlled in accordance with only zooming position.